Do You Believe in Destiny?
by i-luv-those-who-review
Summary: NaruHina Hinata's team on their way back to Konoha, stops in a village for the night. Just so happens destiny is on Hinata's side. A festival, a park, and a love. Do you believe in destiny? If allergic to fluff, do not read. ON HOLD
1. Destiny is on Their Side

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...

This is two years after Naruto went to train with Ero-sennin (Jiriaya). They happen to meet up in a village... Things happen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**First chapter dedicated to -Narutards Anonymous- for their one year aniversary on being a guild! (Had submitted a shortened chapter to the contest.)**

**Do You Believe in Destiny?**

"Come on Kurenai-sensai!!! Let's just go on through the night... I want to get back to Konoha in the next few days," a fourteen year old boy with a dog sitting next to him tried to persuade his sensai.

"Not happening... We are going to stop in this village for tonight... plus they're having a festival..."

"Kurenai-sen-"

"Ki-Kiba-kun," was stuttered out of the dark blue haired, lavender eyed konichi's mouth.

"Hinata-san?"

"I-I think w-we should stop f-for tonight..." She didn't know why but she thought she felt a familiar chakra signature, not someone of her team. She wanted to stay in the village to find out who's chakra it was even though it was more powerful and was different, something seemed to be familiar about it.

"If that is what you want Hinata-san."

"Ar-arigato Kiba-kun."

"Good. Now that that is done... Let's go get a room in the hotel over there."

"Hai," in unison was heard from Hinata, Kiba, and Shino. The team got two rooms; one for the girls, Kurenai and Hinata, and one for the boys, Kiba and Shino. In the girls room Hinata was sitting on her bed and Kurenai was in the bathroom.

_Who's chakra signature is that?! It's driving me crazy not knowing... it seems so familiar but I don't know anyone with such powerful chakra. It feels like Naruto..._ A blush started forming across her cheeks._ But even though he had powerful chakra, it was nothing like this..._ Seeing Hinata's blush, Kurenai could almost tell what Hinata was thinking about.

"You have either figured out completely that Naruto is in this village or you think that familiar chakra signature is Naruto."

"You- he- wha- how did you know that?"

"You're blushing... remember what you told me?"

"N-no..." Hinata lied. She fully remembered what she had told her mother-like figure about the blond headed shinobi.

"Would you like me to remind you?"

"N-no thanks."

"You said that the next time you see him, you were going to try and tell him... Now's your chance, you don't know how long it will be before you see him again." Hinata was blushing madly. "Here," Kurenai said as she handed Hinata some money, "most woman at this festival wear masks."

"Ar-arigato... but I have some..."

"See you later then... be careful," Kurenai said to the normally shy girl who was out on a mission to find a mask and outfit to wow her love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Now I need to find a mask..._ She thought looking at the stands as she passed them. Stand after stand had mostly the same masks, she wanted one that was different, one Naruto would notice in a crowd, meaning it had to be amazingly different. At last she found one meeting her requirements. It was a face of a female pure white fox. The whiskers had one rhinestone at the end of each, the eyelashes held a few rhinestones as well, with just the right amount of glitter on the cheeks; giving the perfect amount of shimmer. With the money she had left she found a simple, tight white dress that still covered her well and pair of white strappy inch high heels to match the mask she bought. The dress stopped about half a dollar under her knee and was spaghetti strapped but she wore a white shall with the dress. (No, the outfit is not see-threw.) She went back to the hotel with the bag holding the outfit she bought. She walked into the bathroom and put her new dress and shoes on. She came out to see Kurenai standing there, looking like she was waiting for Hinata to come out with the new ensemble on, minus the mask.

"Very hot Hinata."

"Y-you don't t-think it's t-too much, do y-you?"

"If you were planning on breaking some hearts tonight, then no, I don't think it's too much."

"I should j-just wear my n-normal c-clothes."

"Just put the mask on and you'll feel a whole new confidence come to you."

"H-hai."

"Come on, the festival is about to start. Put the mask on, I'll put mine on too." They put the masks on together and walked out of the room arm in arm just as Kiba and Shino walked out of their room.

"Wow Kurenai-sensai... who's that?" Kiba asked referring to Hinata.

"Ko-konichiwa Kiba-kun."

"Hinata?!?!"

"Yes," Hinata said shyly. She could feel Kiba's gaze looking at her amazed at what he saw, she could even feel Shino a little surprised.

"Hinata, you can go on ahead... to take care of... um, business."

"Arigato Kurenai-sensai." When she got far enough down the hall from her sensai and the boys she activated the Byakugan to see Kiba's face. She slightly smiled at the look of shock and amazement on his face. She opened the door of the hotel and started using the Byakugan to find her love. Hinata walked around town aimlessly, looking for him, not being able to find him. His chakra was so strong she could feel it no matter where she was, so it was hard to track him that way but she could not see him, even with the Byakugan. _I didn't know he had this much chakra..._ She put more chakra into her Byakugan. She looked around a little longer, finally being able to find him after a few minutes of searching. She was getting tired from the chakra use so she hurried to him but when she got close enough to him to be able to see him with the normal eye she deactivated the Byakugan and walked slower. She started feeling light headed just before reaching Naruto. She started fainting from using the Byakugan for so long and the tremendous blush across her face before she felt two arms wrap around her, but no floor. She woke up laying on a bench next to the one person she had almost reached.

"Konichiwa."

"Ko-konichiwa."

"There was a cute girl in my village who use to stutter... I haven't seen her in a few years..."

A cute girl who use to stutter... I use to, and still do stutter... but he can't be talking about me... He would never-

"Are you here with anyone?"

"N-no... I-I was hoping t-to b-bump into someone h-here."

"Anyone in particular?"

"N-no." _Actually yes... you... but I'm not ready to tell you yet._

_I can't believe this is Hinata... she looks so different... That is Hinata's chakra signature though... So it must be her..._ "Would you mind going with me?"

_Thank Kami I have this mask on!!! I would faint if I didn't!!! "_I-I wouldn't mine a-at all. J-just one thing"

"Nani?"

"How long w-was I passed out?"

"15/ 20 minutes... not long..." _I'm such a loser... I can't believe I had finally found Naruto and I fainted... just like every other time..._

_She is adorable._ "By the way, you look amazing."

_Wait... he doesn't even know it's me... He probably wouldn't say that if he knew._ He stood up and faced her and that is when Hinata actually looked at him not just his face. He was taller, way taller. Two years ago they were about the same height but now he was about a foot taller then her. He gained muscle mass but not to the extent it was bulging and wasn't wearing the orange and black jump-suit any longer from the looks of it. He was wearing black pants with a dark blue t-shirt, which brought out his eyes. He was holding his hand out to her, she didn't realize though and he knew it. She was looking at him, along with a bunch of girls native to the village, but he didn't mind. Naruto had gotten use to girls looking at him, not as use to them chasing him though.

"Hime? Do you feel well enough to stand?"

"Hnn? Oh!" She blushed when she realized she was staring at him and blushed more when she realized he called her 'hime'.

"Do you live here?" _Just pretend I don't know who she is... I know she doesn't stutter_ _all the time and maybe if she doesn't think I know who she is... she'll stop stuttering for a little... Even though I love her stutter... No, correction, I love her..._

"N-no, I'm here with my t-team, we just finished a m-mission and we we're on our way b-back."

"It's my lucky day then." Hinata blushed and her gaze fell to the floor, though on the way down she saw a flash of red. When she brought her gaze up a small amount she saw what the 'red flash' was.

"YOU HAVE TAILS?!?!"

"Hehe... funny story... I was training and let it go a little too far so... I kind of fused with the Kyuubi."

"Fused with the Kyuubi?"

"Well I use to have the Kyuubi sealed in me... but when I went nine tails while training, we fused..."

"Y-you were t-the one Yon-Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in?"

"Yeah... but please don't be afraid!!! I'm still me, I was never the Kyuubi, just the jinchuriki."

"N-no, I'm not... Just surprised... They're actually very cute," a blush formed as soon as she realized what she said and to who she said it to. "I mean-"

"It's okay... I get chased for them alot... damn fan girls... I don't know how Sasuke did it..." He all of a sudden got really depressed. "Sasuke..."

"D-do you know i-if they have ra-ramen here?"Hinata asked knowing how much he loved ramen. Naruto then all of a sudden got really happy again.

"I can smell some over there," he pointed to the right. He then put the same hand infront of Hinata to help her up. She placed her hand in his and stood, feeling a bit light headed she put her other hand on his chest, using Naruto to help her stand until she felt fine. "Are you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, I'll be fine." She let go of him and started walking to the left and stopped when she heard Naruto's voice.

"Where are you going?"

"T-to get r-ramen."

"The ramen is the other way."

"Oh..." Under her mask she blushed again. She walked back over to Naruto and said, "Coming?" He responded by putting his arm around her waist and nodding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Another bowl old man!" Naruto yelled finishing his fifth bowl. The man glared at Naruto for the fifth time. Once again Naruto looked up to the man, "Goman... habit. Another bowl young man!" The man behind the counter placed another bowl of ramen on the counter in front of Naruto. He took the chop sticks and started gulping the ramen down. Few seconds later Naruto was yelling for another bowl. When Naruto finished his fifteenth bowl, Hinata was just finishing her second. Hinata had taken her mask off to eat her ramen but was careful to watch Naruto for him looking at her. He was so preoccupied in eating his ramen though, he didn't look over. She did not want him seeing her because of the small amount of confidence she gained with him "not knowing". She was able to look him in the face and not faint. Almost as soon as she finished her ramen she put the fox mask back on, not wanting to risk another second. Perfect timing too because just as she put the mask on Naruto looked to her and put one of his tails around her. He watched her for a while as her gaze met everyone and everything other then him out of nervousness. After a few minutes Naruto put his hand on her cheek and gently turned her face towards his, her eyes met his. "You ready to go?"

"H-hai." He stepped off of the stool he was sitting on and put his hand out to Hinata. much like he did on the bench. She took his hand in her own and stepped down off her own stool. Naruto put his arm and a tail around Hinata considering it was dark and had gotten colder. They walked around the festival, looking at the stands silently. Naruto didn't say anything because he simply didn't know what to say and Hinata was silent because she was too nervous to say anything. After a while Naruto spoke up.

"How about that stand over there?"

"O-okay." He lead her over to the stand with water balloons and darts.

Naruto read the sign '--$1-1 dart --$4-5 darts --$6-7 darts --Pop one balloon-Small prize --Pop three balloons-Medium prize --Pop five balloons-Large prize --Pop seven balloons-Grand prize' Naruto placed the $4 on the table and got five darts.

"Hey, if I can pop five balloons in one throw, can I get a Grand prize?"

"Read the sign kid."

"What if I have my back to it too?" The lady behind the counter looked at him like he was crazy.

_He can't pop five balloons in one throw... especially with his back to it... It would be a good laugh though... maybe dangerous... and after he doesn't get it the first time he may try again... More money..._ "I guess kid... Take your chance." Hinata felt disappointed when Naruto had let go of her and took the darts in his hand, she had already taken a great liking to feeling his warmth around her body. Naruto realized this, "One minute Hinata-hime." _Dammit... didn't mean to say that... now she knows I know who she is..._

_He knew who I was!!! I didn't say my name... did the mask fall off when I fainted and he put it back on?!?! Did he see me when we were eating ramen?!?! Wait... Was I the cute girl he was talking about?! When he said I look amazing did he know it was me?!_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard cheering from the crowd that had gathered around her to watch Naruto.

_I can't believe that little brat popped five balloons in one throw not looking!!!_ The lady behind the counter thought looking at Naruto's wide grin. "What would you like kid?"

"Umm... How about the... red kitsune." The lady behind the counter took the red kitsune off of the shelf and handed it to Naruto. "Arigato lady." Naruto then turned to Hinata who he handed the kitsune to.

"Ar-arigato." A blush covered her hidden cheeks as she took it in her hands. Hinata held the stuffed kitsune close to her. Naruto put his arm and a tail back to where it was before he let go but held her tighter now then before. Hinata sighed happy to be back in Naruto's warmth. Again they looked around some more and wound up wondering into a park where they found a quiet spot to enjoy. Naruto laying next to Hinata on the soft grass the earth had to offer, had wrapped all of his tails around them keeping them cuddled together and warm. Hinata had hesitantly laid her head on Naruto's chest, his arm around her waist. They laid this way for some time, just enjoying the silence, each other's company, and the stars. When Naruto started to sit, Hinata was forced to sit too.

"You know I haven't seen your face in a long time."

"H-hai." He started to take her mask off, brushing her face with his hands as he slowly took the mask off. Half way off he traced her lips with his finger, she blushed corresponding with his actions.

"Oh... Goman..."

"I-it's okay..." Naruto finished taking the mask off and stared at her face. "You're just as I remembered you."

"W-what's that?"

"Beautiful." All of a sudden she hugged him, he then hugged her back. Hinata looked up at him from her position in his chest and Naruto looked down at her. He laid back down on the grass, she laid on his chest. Soon the stars were replaced by fireworks, which they laid silently and watched. Hinata moved from his chest to the bend in his neck hesitantly. Hinata was watching the fireworks and Naruto was watching her.

"They're so pretty."

"Yeah... You are." She looked at him for a minute before moving closer to him. She had her face above his, closing the space separating them until they touched. It was a slight touch of the lips but it was closer then Hinata ever thought she would get. She closed the space between them again, this time for longer. His hands were around her waist, her hands holding her up. She put her head back in the bend of his neck, his tails wrapping them together like a package. He took the necklace Tsunade-sama gave him off without Hinata noticing. "Hinata-hime." She looked at him. "Will you hold this for me?" Hinata looked at what he was holding. She nodded before he put the necklace on her. The two laid in the middle of the park in the soft grass the earth had set aside for this moment in silence. Slowly they fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was too comfortable and deep in sleep to hear the yelling coming from just next to her. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! HINATA WAKE UP!!!"

After a few minutes of yelling Hinata started to come to. "Hnn? Kiba? What do you want?"

"WHY ARE YOU SLEEPING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE PARK ALONE?!?!"

"What? Stop yelling will ya?" Hinata said sleepily.

"What are you doing in the middle of the park... and you've been missing the whole time. Why did you go off alone all night?"

"I wasn't alone... I was with-" She looked around her and couldn't find the soft fur of the tails that belonged to her love. "Never mind..." _Maybe I was just dreaming like all the other times..._ She sat up and felt something move beside her. She looked over to see the stuffed red-orange kitsune. _Maybe I wasn't dreaming... If the necklace is still there I'll know it wasn't all a dream_. Her hand moved from the ground to her neck where it brushed something dangling. She grabbed it and looked down at it, it was the necklace Tsunade-sama gave Naruto and Naruto gave Hinata. _It wasn't a dream... I wasn't dreaming..._ A smile formed on the shy girl's face.

"What happened?"

"Oh... um... nothing. Let's go." She got up and followed Kiba back to the hotel.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few people have said they want this a full length story or a sequel to this. At the moment I'm iffy on the fact of continuing it. I had the idea for this and was just going to leave it as a OneShot. If you would like a sequel to 'Do You Believe in Destiny?', write a review telling me so. If I get about 10 more reviews telling me they want a sequel, I'll make one. It will contain about the same amount of fluff most likely. Please leave me a review anyway. Come on people!!! I love reviews!!! Who doesn't?!?! And I actually read them. No matter how many reviews I get I read them, so please... write a review!!!


	2. He Comes Back For Her

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...

This is two years after Naruto went to train with Ero-sennin (Jiriaya). They happen to meet up in a village... Things happen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do You Believe in Destiny? Part 2**

Time span: 9 PM to 11 PM (about)

"Why'd you pull me away like that Ero-sannin?!?!"

"Got a tip," he said only half caring.

"A tip?"

"Akatsuki, we had to leave. A few members were there."

"Akatsuki... Then I'm going back! I have to make sure Hinata-chan is okay!"

"You can't Naruto. They were there, in that village. Hinata will be fine, they aren't after her. They are after the Kyuubi, which is now technically you. The Atkatsuki still want the Kyuubi and since they are still after the Kyuubi, they probably don't know you fused... especially with it being just a few weeks ago. If they capture you they will most definately try anything to get it out of you, which isn't possible because it is you."

"I don't care about me! Hinata-chan could get hurt!" Naruto turned around and started running back to the village.

_Dammit Naruto. They aren't after her, they're after you._

_Hinata... Please be okay. I don't want to loose my precious person._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What were you doing laying on the ground like that?!"

"K-Kiba-kun. I-I just got a l-little sleepy. T-that's all."

Kiba looked at Hinata knowing fully well she wouldn't just lay and fall asleep in the middle of a random park, especially one not in Konoha.

"Hey Kiba, Hinata."

"K-Kurenai-sensai," Hinata responded.

"Did you finish the mission, Hinata?"

"Hai."

"Hinata-san? Do you want to stay and talk with Kurenai-sensai for a while?"

"H-hai, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. Kurenai-sensai, watch Hinata-san, I'm going back to the hotel."

"Alright..." Kurenai was aurprised Kiba was telling her to do something but figured Kiba was just being protective over Hinata. Kiba walked back to the hotel, Akamaru at his side. Kurenai looked to her student who held a blush across her uncovered cheeks, her gaze falling when she saw something flicker from Hinata's neck. "I-is that the Ho-Hokage's necklace?" Kurenai's eyes widening.

"T-this?" Hinata took the necklace Naruto gave her in her hand. "I don't know. N-Naruto gave it t-to me."

"Naruto gave it to you?! Your wearing a few mountains there!"

"R-really?"

"I think that is the necklace the First gave his grand-daughter, the Fifth who gave it to Naruto. You must be really special for Naruto to give that to you." Hinata blushed.

"I'll take good care of it for Naruto-kun," Hinata said confidently. She was able to hold the confidence until she starts to see Naruto running over. "Eep!" Hinata screeched and hid behind Kurenai.

"Konichiwa Naruto-kun."

"Konichiwa Kurenai-sensai, Konichiwa Hinata-chan."

"K-konichiwa Naruto-kun," Hinata shyly replied.

"I'm going to go to the booth over there. Have fun!" Kurenai left seconds later in a rush.

"I'm sorry. Ero-sanning dragged me away, and I mean literaly dragged me, without telling me why. Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine."

"That's good. I don't want anything to happen to you." He put his arm around her just as Jiriaya could see them.

_I'll let him take some time off of training... Plus I can copy this all down for my new book 'Itcha Itcha Puberty'_ He looked up coming out of his thoughts to see Naruto and Hinata had started walking away already and they were almost out of his sight. He sight of them after just a few minutes _NOOOO!!!_

"Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you getting tired?" He asked noticing she was starting to drag her feet.

"N-no, I'll be-" she stopped when her heel caught on a rock and her ankel twisted. She was ready to hit the ground but she didn't feel the air around her rise. She looked up only to see Naruto's deep cerulean blue eyes looking into her own pearly lavender ones. He picked her up and held her bridal style.

"You're really light Hinata-chan." She blushed and dug her face into his chest as she put one of her arms around him and the other on his chest next to her face. He walked around for a little in silence looking for somewhere to sit Hinata. It was Hinata who interrupted the silence between them.

"Ar-arigato Naruto-kun."

"Hnn?"

"F-for helping me r-reach my g-goals."

"How did I do that?" He asked just as he reached a bench and sat her on it and squatted down to take a look at her ankle.

"F-for never giving up no m-matter what it w-was or who t-told you, you c-couldn't do it."

"Your welcome, glad I could help someone as beautiful as yourself." She blushed and then gasped when lifted her leg and started taking her shoe off to wrap her ankle with a piece of cloth from, what looked like, his shirt. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Did I hurt you?"

"N-no I-I'm fine." Naruto continued to bandaged her ankle and every few seconds she would gasp and he would apoligize to her. He finished and sat next to her on the bench.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no worse then N-Neji-nii san during the c-chuunin exams."

"Atleast then I could hurt someone for hurting you, now I don't really think crushing a rock would help..." Naruto smiled widely, "unless that would help."

"N-no. T-that won't nec-necessary," Hinata stauttered threw a giggle.

"I like when you laugh," he said slyly.

_What did he mean by that?_ She then felt Naruto tackle her and start tickling her. "N-Naruto b-be careful of m-my ankle," she said threw her laughter that rang out like a bell.

"Sorry, I wouldn't want to hurt you any more then you already are so I'll stop and finish this some other time." She blushed as she watched him sit there again taking in all of his features. His handsome but cute boyish face with deep blue eyes that showed hope and determination to comfortable chest to his strong muscular arms to his warm tails which were wrapped around her and the blue eyes she fond of were staring straight at her.

"N-Naruto I-I-" his lips softl graced her own for a few seconds.

"I'm not a 100 sure what love is, but I think I love you."

"I-I l-love you too,"enormous blush covering her face Naruto moved his body closer to her and she put her head on his chest . Hinata's eyes slowly closed feeling safe in Naruto's presence. When he felt it was getting late he picked Hinata up slowly and carefully bridal style and easily followed kiba's chakra signature to the hotel Hinata's team was staying at Naruto knocked on Kiba and Shino's door for their room still holding Hinata close to his body.

Kiba answered the door screaming something about "Don't people know what the fucking time is?!" Before he saw Hinata in Naruto's arms asleep and her hand clutching onto his shirt tightly. "Who the hell do you think you are?! Why are you carrying Hinata?! Who are you?!"

Naruto could see Shino sitting in the room behind Kiba. It was he who decided to answer Kiba's questions. "He thinks he will become Hokage. He's carrying Hinata because she is sleeping. He is Hinata's life long crush, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Thanks for the help Shino! I couldn't really remember the questions!"

_Is it just me or has the baka gotten stupider..._ was on both Shino's and Kiba's minds.

"Where is Hinata's room?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kiba responded piss off.

"Doesn't matter to me, but she would probably be more comfortable in bed." Unfortunately Naruto did not realize what he said and Kiba took it the wrong way because of how protective he was over her/

"Your not doing anything to her! I'm coming," he stated firmly.

"Okay," Naruto replied with a smile.

_This cannot end well,_ were Shino's thoughts. Kiba stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. Kiba walked infront of Naruto to Hinata's door, which he opened, and watched Naruto closely. Naruto slowly placed Hinata down on the bed, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. Unfortunately for him Hinata subconsciously felt his warmth leave her side and her hand instnctively grasped his shirt tighter as he stood above her which made Kiba angrier. He put his hand atop her own and her grasp on him lessened as he put her hand next to her on the bed. He watched her sleep for a few moments before Kiba cleared his thoaght loudly. Naruto turned around and faced Kiba. They stared at each other with hate for a while. Naruto didn't know why but he didn't like Kiba standing there. He felt like Kiba was going to attack him at any moment for carrying Hinata to the hotel, most of all sleeping. Jiriaya then showed up in the door why next to Kiba.

"Come on Naruto, we're suppose to be in our destination tomorrow after noon. It's the best time for research."

"Do we have to go on another one of your pervy research trips again?"

"It isn't a pervy reasearch trip. it is very important trip."

"What's it about?"

"I um... I can't tell you here."

"Fine one mnute," he turned around to face Hinata but could feel both Kiba's and Jiriaya's glares, which were bothering him, "I'm not going to do anything to her... get out and shut the door." Neither wanted to but Naruto started to gather chakra in his hand which soon started swirling so they figured it was in their best interest to get out. "Kuso (shit), I just found you and now I have to leave." He put his hand on top of her own. "I want to go back to Konoha... with you." He looked at her for a few more moments before he took his hand and started walking to the door. Hinata not feeling his presence nearby called his name. He turned around to face her, "Hinata-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"N-no. It's okay. Are you leaving?"

Naruto sat on the edge of her bed. "I'm sorry I have to go but I still have another half a year of training, but I'd much rather go back to Konoha... even though I need this training because of some bad people after me."

"It's okay. I-I'll train h-hard too. T-to help you."

"Arigato Hinata-chan," he lunged at her and hugged her. She hugged him back. She never wanted to let him go but understood he needed to train and get stronger, not only to protect himself from the people he talked about but to get to his dream. She figured since he helped her with her dream she shouldn't be selfish and not allow him to accomplish his. She unwrapped her arms from around his neck and laid back on the bed. Naruto's upperbody hanging infront of her, they locked eyes. He slowly made his way closer to her until their lips touched. This time is wasn't a quick brush of the lips, they made it last knowing it will be a while until they could see each other again. Hinata broke away to catch her breath because she hadn't been trained in holding her breath like Naruto had. "I'm... I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Ero-sannin is probably mad at me for taking so long because I'm cutting into his valuable research time." He leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. He looked at her very apoligetically before opening the door and hitting three heads with one motion.

"Oww!" Was heard from the Sannin, Jounin, and Chuunin, all who had their head hit with the door from trying to hear what was going on in the room.

Naruto shut Hinata's door just as Shino came out of his room to see what was going on. _I wonder how this will end..._ But instead of Naruto beating the crap out of them he just grabbed Jiriaya's collar and lifted him up to a standing position, then start walking down the hallway without looking at any of them the whole time. They stood and sat there with a look of shock on there faces and a thought of _He has definately become more mature in the past few years..._ Naruto was about to turn the corner when he turned around and stated, "Take care of Hinata-chan for me Kurenai-sensai." She nodded. Naruto continued, "Come on Jiriaya, let's get this training stuff done so we can get back to Konoha as soon as possible." He turned to corner and kept walking down the hallway. Jiriaya hadn't realized Naruto had talked to him because he was so use to Naruto calling him 'Ero-sannin' instead of Jiriaya. When he did realize he was yelling after Naruto to slow down and wait for him, running awkwardly after him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay... as so many of you have asked... here it was... I kinda doubt it had as much fluffyness to it as the first chapter but I had to get it to the point I could get my ideas for the future to fit in... I really tried to write fluffyness though!!!! Hope you liked it!!! PS there will be more chapters...


	3. What May the New Day Bring?

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

---------------(something)--------------- : what ever the something says

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...

This is two years after Naruto went to train with Ero-sennin (Jiraiya). They happen to meet up in a village... Things happen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do You Believe in Destiny? Part 3**

---------------Naruto's thoughts which are kind of like a flashback---------------

"Hey! Hey! Ero-sannin! Let's stop in here! I want to get that for Sakura-chan!!!"

"It's cutting into my research time."

"But I need to get Sakura-chan to love me!"

"You're clueless Naruto. And that's coming from me."

"What do you mean?"

Jiraiya sighed, "Not to put your little hopes down or anything, but Sakura will never love you more then a friend or like a brother... it's Hinata who will and does."

"Hinata?" The thirteen year old Naruto was taken aback. "No she doesn't. She's afraid of me. That's why she turns red and faints."

"Yeah, sure kid. That's the reason."

_I use to think Hinata was cute... but then she was always afraid of me... She doesn't like me... Ero-sannin doesn't know what he's talking about! _Naruto ran into the shop.

---------------end thought/ flashback thing---------------

Jiraiya had caught up to Naruto when he heard Naruto chuckle.

"What's so funny about making an old man run after you?"

"Nothing."

"So what was that for?"

"Oh, just thinking." Even though Naruto was only walking and Jiraiya was running, they were already at the edge of the town when Jiraiya caught up, which gave Naruto some time to think and already start missing Hinata. "Guess you were right Ero-sannin." Jiraiya looked at him confused, Naruto saw this. "About Hinata. Her liking me." Jiraiya's face lit up like a room after the light was turned on.

"See! I know how women work!"

"No you don't," Naruto stated bluntly. Jiraiya anime sweat dropped and anime fell. They continued walking in silence. Naruto's thoughts drifted towards the dark haired, white eyed girl who he spent the past, and the best, few hours of his life with. Before he knew it, the Sun was coming up and they had already passed through a town. "Jiraiya, where are we going?"

"NARUTO!!! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!!"

"Huh?" Naruto turned around to see Kiba running after them. "Kiba? Akamaru? What happened? Why are you here? Where's Hinata?"

"That's the problem! Come on! I'll explain on the way back!" Kiba took off back the way they came with Akamaru at his side. Naruto followed suit just a second after.

"That troublesome kid!!! HE'S CUTTING INTO MY RESEARCH TIME!!!" Jiraiya then followed.

"What happened Kiba? Where is Hinata?!"

"They took her.. they told Kurenai-sensai that since you weren't there they are taking Hinata... probably because they saw you two together earlier."

"But what happened? Wasn't Kurenai in the room with her?! Why didn't Kurenai stop them?!"

"She tried to, she got beaten badly for it. She told me all of this just before she fainted... possibly into a slight coma."

"Getting to me this way is low... even for the Atkatsuki."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

sorry about the short chapter... i figured it's better then none... i've been busy with other things... like finals coming up... as well as talking with people and i have also been reading Ceres alot lately... it's really good... anyway... remember I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! so if you review... i love you!!! (not like naruto x hinata way... friend like way...)


	4. It's Short, I'm Sorry, You'll See Why

"In parenthesis" : saying

Long '---------------' : Scene skip

... : A pause

_Italic : _thinking

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters...

This is two years after Naruto went to train with Ero-sennin (Jiriaya). They happen to meet up in a village... Things happen...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Do You Believe in Destiny? Part 4**

"Shino, where is Hinata?" Naruto asked in a tone more for an enemy rather then a friend and fellow Konoha Shinobi.

When Shino turned around and became faced with Naruto, he even showed the emotion of shock at Naruto's appearance. It wasn't the tails or ears that surprised him. Oh no, no, no. It was the purple chakra flowing from his body, the pupil's being slits, the nails sharper and longer then normal nails, and the killing intent itself was enough to make Gaara show emotion.

Kiba was watching Naruto nervously, standing as far away as possibly without making people think he was afraid, but he was. Hearing the things Naruto said he would do to the Atkatsuki if Hinata had so much as a scratch on her would have been enough to frighten an elite jounin.

Jiraiya was standing a decent amount of feet away from Naruto but none the less watching, looking on like he had seen this before, and both Kiba and Shino figured he had. Early morning goers walking down the sidewalk would cross the street to pass or turn around and go the way they had came, taking a different route to get to their disired destination, when seeing Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Boss, do you feel that? That chakra, it's enormous."

"Yes, looks like we hit a sore spot within the Kyuubi, taking his," the man chukled, "mate."

"Naruto will be here to save me! And when he does, you'll be sorry!"

"Look little girl, you don't mean more then a play toy to him. A thing which will produce his kit. He's a demon, an animal. Demons and animals don't have feelings," the man's voice was cold and hard.

Her voice was weak and she doubted he heard her, "No, that's not true... h-he cares about me." She was on the verge of tears hearing the hate-filled words from this man about the man she loved.

"He may be here to get you, but not for the reasons you think," the cold man said no more letting his words sink in. He later smirked seeing he messed with her mind.

_No... this man he's lieing... Naruto would never think of someone like that! He said all those nice things to me... This man... h-he's lieing... he must be..._

The man seeing her eyes filling with tears decided to put his hand on her cheek, "Oh, it's okay. If he doesn't come... I have feelings," he said to her teasingly in a fake sweet voice, completely opposite of previous statements. Hinata then quickly moved her head out of his hand and bite it. "Ow! You dam bitch! I was going to be nice and let you stay with me, but for that; men, tie her to that tree." He pointed to a tree in the distance. As the men grabbed her arms she spit on the ground infront of their boss. "Dirty bitch, rather be some play toy for a demon animal," the man said in a rather amused tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"They didn't cover their tracks well," Kiba noted.

"They want me to find them," Naruto answered coldly.

Kiba, Shino and Jiraiya took Naruto's coldness as a sign to be quiet so they continued on for just a few minutes more before coming to a clearing. Hinata could be seen across the field. Jiraiya saw Naruto getting anxious and grabbed his arm before he darted off.

"Settle down Naruto. Rushing in with no plan may wind up getting her hurt or it may not even be her."

He reluctantly backed away from the entrance. When it came to his life, he was willing to risk it without a plan but when it came to others, more specifically Hinata's, he was more careful.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's here boss, what should we do?"

"Inform the men, get into position, and wait for him to be near the girl. He'll be too distracted trying to save her."

"Hai."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The chakra is purple because: blue (normal color) + red (fox's color) purple (mix the two)

sooo... i got out of school on the 20th... no summer school so i should have more time for writing... then again i might have to babysit sibs even more now and i also have swim practice and meets and marching band practice... yesterday i had a swim meet and today i have one (today's the 28th of june) and i did a 50 yard butterfly in 45 seconds... kinda slow... but better then most people... grr! i have to write 2 fight scenes... one for this story and one for my other... why'd it have to be like that?... wahh!!! anyway... remember I LOVE THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! so if you review... i love you!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! (not like naruto x hinata way... friend like way...)


	5. Not a Real Chapter, I'm sorry

sorry it's been such a long time since i've updated... i will most definitely be doing another chapter and many more after that... i'm gonna do a chapter 5 in time... unfortunately, at the time being, life is being a bitch and keeping me from writing... so, i'm afraid to say, all stories are on hold until life leaves me alone T.T


End file.
